The Concert
by 8 O'clock
Summary: One-shot AU - Their little sister Wendy would be there, on the scene, and he didn't want to miss her first concert. But still… "I don't get it" said Gajeel, "why didn't she choose the guitar, the piano or even the violin?" -"What do you mean?" -"I don't know… a musical instrument more… common?"


Hello ! Here's a new story that 'appeared' in my mind while I was playing the instrument which this fanfic is talking about. I hope that you'll enjoy it, even with my bad English. :)

Disclaimer : the story's mine but the characters belong to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

Gajeel groaned: he didn't know what he was doing there. Classical music wasn't his jam. And yet he was there, waiting for the concert to begin, sitting beside his brother Natsu. But their little sister Wendy would be there, on the scene, and he didn't want to miss her first concert. All the student's relatives where there to listen to them play. But still…

"There will be ten students and then it will be Wendy's turn." said Natsu, looking at the concert program.

"I don't get it" said Gajeel, "why didn't she choose the guitar, the piano or even the violin?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know… a musical instrument more… common?"

"It was her choice. Sure, it wasn't easy to find a teacher but the one I've found is really great. She's pretty famous; she even made some music for movies."

"Tsss, I've never heard of that 'Levy McGarden', except by Wendy", groaned Gajeel looking at the program. "She'll even be playing at the end".

"Well, if you brought sometimes Wendy at her music classes, you could have met her. And let me remember you that she's the one who lend us Wendy's instrument that she could train at home. She's been working a lot"

Natsu was right; he had been the only one to bring Wendy to her music lessons since Gajeel had his job at the other side of the town. He never had the occasion to see or hear Wendy practice since they always meet at his home. But he never listened much to Wendy after her music class because she was always talking about her teacher, "Miss McGarden is so great, nice and everything and blablabla…"

"Well, let me refresh your memory," said Gajeel to defend himself, "I've been the one to teach her how to read music." He played himself the guitar.

Natsu gave him a smile as the curtains open. Finally. On the middle of the stage stood a harp. Its strings were white, except for some in red and blue. But to Gajeel's surprise, it was a little harp. Not the big ones that you could see in the operas, no, it was a small one. Silent for the moment, but it would sing in a few moments, under the hands of the students.

He whispered to his brother as the first student came on the stage, (Cheria Brendy if he remembered well).

"Is that a harp for children?"

Even in the darkness, he knew that his brother was smiling at his question.

"Nope, it's a lever harp, also called Celtic harp, not a pedal harp. The classical harp is smaller and doesn't have pedals."

Oh, that answered his question. The student was now playing. It was a simple piece; she was a beginner after all. But it was beautiful.

All the students played wonderful pieces. Usually, Natsu and Gajeel were bored and in classical concerts, but not this time. They were hypnotized by the hands touching the strings and able to make the harp sing.

As the students played, the pieces were more and more complicated.

And then, after the tenth student, it was Wendy's turn. She was the younger, the smallest. But even like that, she was the eleventh students and she would play a piece more complicated than the pieces that they have already heard.

She appeared on the stage, you could see that she was shy, intimidated. She was wearing a purple dress with piggy tails. She sat and raised some bridge pins, like the other students who had been raising or lowering them. She then put her hands on the strings.

Both brothers hold their respirations, impatient.

It was beautiful. Simply beautiful.

Gajeel could see that she was concentrated. An old memory came back; he was reading 'Jack and the beanstalk' to Wendy. He was still in high school and her in primary school. She was listening in her bed, afraid of the ogre and worried for Jack who was hidden. And her favorite part was when the golden harp played for the ogre to get asleep.

He came back to the present. Wendy had finished and everybody was clapping. She hadn't made a single mistake. And he was proud. He clapped so hard that his hands were hurting him. She was all red but smiling, happy and looking for her brothers in the crowd, before leaving the stage.

Older students came to the stage to play. They were far more experimented and their pieces more complicated, but Gajeel already knew that in some years, Wendy would have their level.

When the last student exited the stage (Lyra or something like that?), the teacher Miss McGarden appeared. She was wearing an orange dress and her blue locks were hold back by a bandana. If Gajeel hadn't read the program, he would have thought that she was another student. She was applauded by the crowd. She then seated and began to play.

(A/N : watch?v=0Qxq0eHjPtc I know that there are other instruments but I didn't find a version without them. But still, enjoy !)

Gajeel was stuck to his seat. It was wonderful. There weren't any tricks, no, it was magnificent. It seemed like she was stroking the strings, her fingers moved quickly to one side and another of the haro.

When she finished, Gajeel felt like he was waking up. He applauded so hard that his hands began to hurt again. All the students came to the stage to salute as the public clapped. And finally the curtains closed.

"Come, let's congratulate Wendy" said Natsu, as going out.

* * *

There were a lot of people. They easily found Wendy, talking with some other children who also played. Seeing her brothers, she jumped in their arms.

"So, what did you think? Did I play well?" she asked, shyly.

"It was beautiful, even if Gajeel doesn't want to say it" joked Natsu.

"Shuddup. Well done squirrel, it was magnificent", said Gajeel, stroking Wendy's hair.

Wendy smiled.

"Come! I have to present you to someone!" She said happily and taking him by the sleeve of his jacket. "Ah! Miss, Levy, I would like to present you somebody!"

Gajeel almost petrified at the name. There she was, the little teacher. She was so small that she only had a little centimeters difference with Wendy.

"This is Gajeel, my brother!" she continued.

The teacher raised her head. A big smile appeared on her face.

"Nice to meet you!" she said "it's the first time that I see you, usually, it's Natsu that take her to her class."

"Erm, I'm working so I can't take her" Goddamit, why her brown eyes were so beautiful?

"She told me that you taught her how to read music. I think she's the students with who I have fewer problems to read a piece, which is really great. She's also a very serious and industrious student. Do you help her to train at home?"

"Hum, no, I live at the other side of the town, so it's been a while since I came to their home. Actually, it's the first time that I see her playing the harp."

"Really? And what do you thought about it?"

"I don't have words to explain it, it was great. You also play wonderfully." He was sure that his ears were red.

"Thank you."

Suddenly, an old couple of parents appeared from nowhere to talk to the Levy. They were covered by jewels and expensive clothes. They began to ask questions to the teacher, about the level of their brat, 'my children is the best of your students isn't it?', and things like that.

Levy looked Gajeel with an apologetic look and smile. He answered by a smile before leaving and holding Natsu to prevent him to punch the parents.

The siblings were walking in the street.

"Oi, squirrel, new time, I'll take you to your music class".

* * *

I hope that you enjoyed it, don't hesitate to leave reviews.

The music is Cécile Corbel's Kamchatka


End file.
